Sweet Dreams, formerly Untitled Thanks Jennifer
by Padme-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: A 17 year old girl has a fight with her family, falls asleep and wakes up in a galaxy far far away! Please r/r. This is my first fan fic so I would love some advice!
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
Summary: A 17 year old girl has a fight with her family, falls asleep and wakes up in Star Wars. Please r/r. Thank you!  
  
Prologue:  
  
"I hate my life, I hate all of you, I wish you would just leave me alone!!!" I yelled, then ran crying to my room. Lying there I stared up at my Star Wars poster on my wall. I love Star Wars. Some people think that just because I'm a girl that liking something like that is weird but my opinion on that is KISS MY BUTT! After crying myself to sleep, I began to have the strangest dream, but I soon will find out that its not a dream, I'm really in Star Wars! 


	2. Ch 1

Untitled  
Summary: A 17 year old girl has a fight with her family, falls asleep on Earth and wakes up in a galaxy far far away. Please r/r.  
  
thoughts [thought speak]  
  
Ch. 1  
  
I woke up and knew right away that things weren't as they were when I went to sleep. Scared to death, I looked around me only to find that I was actually in a very familiar place, In the inner hallways of the Jedi Library, in the Jedi Temple on Courascant. Oh my god! What am I doing here? How did I get here I thought. " A good question, maybe you can answer that for me!" Said a voice that sounded somewhat familiar. I looked up and screamed. There, standing right in front of me was Ewan McGregor, or here, I guess he goes by Obi-Wan Kenobi. He looked at me strangely. "Who are you?" he asked me. "My name is Amanda Norman. I'm from planet Earth and I have no Idea how I got here. I just know that I fell asleep in my own bed and woke up here, on Courascant." I replied. "Well, Amanda, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'll take you to my master and we will see if we can't find out more about you, ok?" he said holding his hand out to help me up. "Ok, that sounds like a good idea" I said. We walked through the Jedi Temple halls, to the residential area, or at least that's where I thought we were, I really had no idea since they don't really show much of the Jedi Temple in the movies. But anyways, my suspicion was confirmed when Obi ushered me into a living room type place not unlike the ones on Earth. There sat Qui-Gon Jinn, on a couch. "Obi-Wan, what have I told you about bringing girls home?" Qui-Gon said in a teasing sort of way. "Master," Obi said blushing slightly, "I found Amanda in the Jedi Temple Library, she says that she is from Earth and when she went to sleep there, she woke up here. How do we explain that? Should we approach the council with this?" "First of all, my young Padawan Learner, calm down. Let the force guide you. Now, lets go see the council tomorrow and see what they think of this. But for now, Amanda, you will stay here with us, I will sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed" Said Qui-Gon. "I couldn't take your bed sir, I can sleep on the couch, I'm used to that sort of thing. Please don't put yourself out on account of me" I cried, not wanting to seem too greedy. "Nonsense, I wouldn't be a true Jedi Knight if I let my guest take the couch. Now, Its getting late, let us all retire, we have a big day tomorrow. Amanda, Obi-Wan will show you to your room." Qui-Gon said. "Thank you Master Jinn." I said following Obi-Wan out of the living room. "Good-night Master." Obi said. "Good-night Padawan, Amanda" Qui-Gon said, settling in. As Obi showed me to my room, I asked him, rather shyly, "Do you have anything I can wear to bed, this is all I have" gesturing to my clothes. "Oh, right, here" He said, running into his room and coming out with some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "You can keep them, they are too small anyway. There is the refresher, you can take a shower or whatever. Qui-Gon's bedroom is right there" he said pointing at various rooms. "Thank you Obi-Wan. I really appreciate your help today" I said gratefully "No problem." He said, "Look, If you want to talk at all tonight, you know where I am, please don't hesitate to ask, Ok?" "Ok, thanks. Good-night Obi-Wan. Sweet dreams." "Good-night Amanda" he said walking into his room and shutting the door. I walk into the refresher, take a shower and all that stuff. After that, I felt much better. I then went to my room laid down and fell right to sleep, wondering what I'm doing here, if I'm here for a purpose. 


	3. Ch 2

Untitled STILL!!!  
  
Summary: A 17 year old girl has a fight with her family, falls asleep and wakes up in Star Wars!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot about this earlier but all of the Star Wars characters belong to George and all of them. I wish Obi-Wan belonged to me, but that's another fantasy! On with the story!  
  
Ch. 2  
  
The next morning, when I woke up, I heard voices in the other room. Thinking that I was still on Earth, I thought those voices were my parents talking about our fight the night before. But after listening, I realized that those weren't my parents and that I wasn't on Earth, I was in Star Wars!  
  
-In the living room-  
  
"Master, what are we going to tell the counsel? Something like this has never happened before. Will they believe her?" Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Be calm my young Padawan, I'm sure the counsel will do the right thing, she is here for a reason, which I'm sure the force will soon reveal to us." Qui-Gon said, trying to calm his Padawan.  
  
I walked out and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So, when am I going to see the counsel?"  
  
"Well, Amanda, we haven't contacted them yet. But we will now." Said Qui-Gon.  
  
-One hour later-  
  
Once we had reached the counsel room, I had gotten very nervous. Would they let me stay? How will I get home? Do I really want to go back home? All of these questions I hope will be answered.  
  
We were escorted into the counsel room about five minutes after we had arrived.  
  
"Explained to us your strange situation, Qui-Gon has, Amanda. Know what to do, we do not. Tested ,you will be, for midichlorians." Said Yoda, (DUH!!)  
  
"Go with Master Jinn and get acquainted with our way of life. If you are to stay here you will need to know your way around. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, you have the week off. Show Amanda around and make sure she knows what she needs to know. Amanda, be back here in two days for your test results. Dismissed." Said Master Windu.  
  
We bowed lightly and left the room. When we got to the hallway I sighed in relief.  
  
"You were fine in there. I'm proud of you." Qui-Gon said. "Now, lets first get you some decent clothes the we can start with the Temple, and continue on from there, ok?"  
  
"That sounds great to me! And my clothes are just fine, but I would like some that wont make me stand out quite as much" I said, looking down at my tank top and short shorts.  
  
"Then lets get this party started" Said Obi-Wan, jumping up and down.  
Will be continued if I get enough reviews, and maybe some help with a title. Thanks all!!!! -Amanda- 


End file.
